De planes fracasados y algo más
by DominiqueLyra
Summary: Lily Luna Potter tiene hasta el más mínimo detalle planeado para conquistar a Teddy Lupin estas navidades. Lástima que nunca fue muy buena planeadora.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a JK Rowling, yo solo intento jugar con ellos. Este **one-shot pertenece** al _**Tily fest: Reto Navidad Mágica**_ del grupo _Teddy & Lily. __Que merece mas seguidores, asique entren!_

_De planes fracasados y algo mas _

_Lily Luna Potter está completamente emocionada por ir a la Madriguera estas navidades, es la primera vez que le sucede, es mas, si todos los acontecimientos no estuvieran preparados como ella quisiera, se quedaría en el colegio a pasar las fiestas. No es que antes no le gustaran, pero al ser su ultimo año hubiera querido disfrutar más del castillo._

_Pero ella estaba completamente segura que iba a disfrutar mucho mas su estadía en la casa de sus abuelos._

_Esta Navidad iba a ser muy especial, ya que no se iba a tratar todo sobre partidos de Quidditch o de aguantarse las preguntas sobre ser la única soltera de la familia prácticamente._

_Desde hacia dos navidades tenia que soportar que Rose llevara a Scorpius con ella, no es que el rubio no le agradara, es mas, la pasaba genial mirando como su tío Ron intentaba contener los comentarios mordaces para que su tia Hermione no lo golpeara. Pero el novio de su prima la dejaba sin la atención de su pelirroja favorita de la familia._

_Sus hermanos también la dejaban de lado por distintas cosas, Albus con Fred Jr, Louis, Hugo y los gemelos Scamander se la pasaban jugando al Quidditch hasta que la abuela Molly los llamaba a comer, y no emitían sonido (mas que gruñidos) hasta terminar de comer y algunos de ellos, como Albus y Hugo, irse a lo de sus novias. _

_James estaba en su propia burbuja con su prima Molly, discutiendo, y no dudaba que esta navidad suceda lo mismo. Allí, había una tensión sexual que era palpable e ignorada deliberadamente, por todos._

_Roxanne había decidido ir de viaje por America, mientras que la dulce y distraída Dominique, como siempre, iba a quedarse tirada en el césped observando jugar a Locan Scamander._

_Pero lo que emocionaba mas a Lily era que su prima Victorie, habia roto con Teddy Lupin._

_No es que ella le gustara el sufrimiento ajeno, menos de su prima o de Teddy, pero como ella lo había dejado a el, y por las cartas que le mandaba su padre hablando de su ahijado, el tampoco parecía muy afligido. _

_Lily había estado enamorada del muchacho de cabello color turquesa desde la tierna edad de 5 años y recuerda patente el momento en el que luego de haber jugado hasta el cansancio con Teddy una navidad, haberse acercado a sus primas y haberles dicho:_

_—__Cuando crezca quiero casarme con él_

_A lo que su prima Victorie respondió riendo_

_—__Lily, es muy mayor para ti, además, ni que fuera tan mono._

_Irónicamente, unos años después, los vieron besándose en la estación de Kings Cross, claramente ella hizo un comentario falso sobre que quería verlos casados, cuando en realidad, quería arrancarle cada hebra de cabello._

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y el rencor que su infante corazón guardaba por su prima francesa fue desapareciendo y el enamoramiento por el ahijado de su padre también.

Bueno, esto ultimo era así hasta que su madre le mando una lechuza contándole las novedades de que Teddy Lupin era soltero nuevamente. Y los sentimientos de enamoramiento volvieron con fuerza.

Y esta vez ya no era una niña que iba a ir corriendo a contarle a sus primas sus sentimientos.

No, ella iba a actuar, por eso trazo mentalmente un minucioso plan, por eso se subió al expreso con una sonrisa en el rostro y partió a la Madriguera.

Y todo iba maravillosamente, los chicos jugaban en el patio, Rose se abrazaba con Scorpius mientras Ronald les mantenía el ojo encima, Harry entablaba una conversación con Arthur y Teddy (al cual Lily había notado un poco incomodo, pero igualmente feliz), mientras su madre, Hermione, Victorie, ella y milagrosamente, Dominique, ayudaban a su abuela Molly en la cocina.

Pero todas las alertas de Lily saltaron cuando Dominique le dijo a Victorie

—Que guapo esta Teddy, Vic, como te estas sintiendo con el aquí

Suspirando la otra rubia le respondió

—Es medio incomodo, y al verlo siento que quiero volver, hoy voy a charlar y ver como se desarrollan las cosas y tomare una decisión.

Lily casi deja caer los platos que estaba llevando a la cocina. Esto era un claro contratiempo y se iba a ocupar de que Victorie no se quedara a solas con Teddy en ningún momento.

Suspiró e intento calmarse, le dio una sonrisa a su abuelo que la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y siguió de largo a preparar la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos, empezaron todos a sentarse en sus lugares, ella estratégicamente se deslizo hasta quedar en frente del peliazul, así podía observarlo e interrumpir si en algún momento Victorie intentaba hablar con el, ella ya había tenido su oportunidad y la desperdicio.

La pelirroja se habia vestido elegantemente y recogido el cabello, y se sentia a gusto con su apariencia. Sonriendo comenzó a preguntarle inocentemente a su compañero de enfrente

—Teddy cuéntame sobre tu primer año trabajando como auror

El la miro a los ojos cuando empezó a responderle

—Es genial y emocionante, la adrenalina fluye todo el tiempo cuando entro a Azkaban a vigilar a los presos. Aunque el trabajo de oficina es peor que un Crucio.

Lily rió

—Se ve que papá no tiene mucha consideración contigo aunque seas su ahijado

Teddy puso una sonrisa de dientes completos e iba a contestarle cuando se escucho un "James Potter eres un idiota" de Molly, y una ensalada salio volando hasta que aterrizo en la cabeza de Lily, y en todo su vestido.

El clan Weasley-Potter quedo en silencio, Lily miro su vestido y toco su cabello. Era todo un desastre, levanto la mirada y vio a Teddy mirándola con una mezcla de ternura y lastima. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y antes que alguien pueda decir algo subió a cambiarse.

Dos partes del plan fracasados de un tiro. Apariencia perfecta y charla amena. Iba a matar a su hermano.

Todo empeoro cuando bajo las escaleras vestida con un sweater gigante unos leggins y zapatillas y vio que si bien todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos estaban haciendo la suya, Victorie se había acercado a una esquina a hablar con su ex pareja.

Pensando que iba a tener que acelerar el ultimo paso su plan fue a la cocina donde todavía aguardaba el postre, agito su varita y apuntando al marco de la puerta conjugo un muérdago. Asomo la cabeza y grito

—Teddy vendrías ayudarme a llevar el postre al comedor

Inmediatamente volvió al interior de la cocina y espero pacientemente con una sonrisita la entrada de el.

Pero como ella Lily Potter, y esta noche nada iba según a lo planeado, Teddy se asomo por el marco, pero seguido de una Victorie. Los dos se quedaron atrapados bajo el muérdago (efecto del hechizo) y Lily vio en cámara lenta como su rubia prima se ponía en puntitas de pie y agarraba la cara del joven para besarlo. En cuantos sus labios se tocaron, Lily paso entre medio de ellos empujándolos, y siguió hasta el dormitorio donde estaba parando. Cerro la puerta de un portazo y apoyo la frente contra ella.

Suspiro pesadamente, y maldijo a Merlin y a todos los Dioses existentes por sus planes de mierda y su suerte aun peor.

Pasó un minuto así, hasta que sintió vibraciones de golpes en la puerta. Rascándose la frente la abrió, para ver parado a Teddy Lupin con el cabello rojo mirándola.

—Hey, ese empujón dolió, desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza— Dijo él en tono de broma pero precavido, empujándola a un costado para entrar a la habitación

Lily, al escucharlo enfureció mas, ¿encima se atrevía a cargarla?, cerro la puerta de otro portazo, y se dio vuelta a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y lo empujo otra vez

—Pero que diablos te sucede por Merlin, Lily tienes que ir a control de la ira

—¿Qué me sucede me preguntas? Me sucede que planee todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle y todo se va al trasto. El estar hermosa, fracasado, el que me vieras solo a mi y encandiles, doblemente fracasado. Que el maldito Muérdago que yo conjure funcionara para mi, irremediablemente horrible fracasado. Y ahora vienes aquí a decirme que controle mi ira.

Teddy la miró entre sorprendido y asustado por el tono en el que le hablaba la muchacha

—¿Hiciste todo eso por mi?— Preguntó extrañado

—No idiota, por Scorpius Malfoy, porque me encanta robarle los novios a mis primas— Respondió sarcásticamente

—¿Novios? Yo ya no soy el novio de una de tus primas

—No parecía eso cuando me fui de la cocina y quítate ese color de pelo que pareces un Weasley.

Teddy rió y automáticamente cambio su cabello al azul-turquesa que solía llevar, y se acerco a la pelirroja

—Lily, tuve que dejar que Victorie me bese porque sino no podíamos volver a movernos, me parece que ya sabes como funciona. Y ya no siento nada por ella.

—Sí, lo se, por algo lo hice. Para que no me niegues el beso— Dijo ella susurrando, porque la cercanía de el la estaba intimidando

Teddy la miro a los ojos, bajó la cabeza y la tomó del mentón para que sus miradas queden alineadas

—Lily Luna Potter, tu no necesitas apariencia perfecta, una charla reveladora, y mucho menos un muerdégo para que yo te bese. Mucho menos luego de haberte tomado tantas molestias por mí.

Ella lo siguió mirando a los ojos, ahora un poco confundida

—Pero nunca diste ninguna señar de que quizás te gustaba, ni que te parecía atractiva

Teddy rio, y a ella le llego la brisa de su aliento por lo cerca que estaban

—Tú tampoco, y aquí nos tienes. A veces se necesita una revelación navideña.

Lily rió y pensó en esa navidad cuando se dio cuenta que Teddy le gustaba y dijo que quería casarse con el. Una revelación navideña

Levantando una ceja ella dijo

—Teddy Lupin ¿necesito un muérdago para que me beses?

Y asi el cortó la distancia que separaba sus labios y se besaron lentamente hasta que ella se aparto un poco y con pesar.

—Sabias que Victorie quería volver contigo, lo escuche en la cocina. ¿No crees que fue una revelación?

—No, creo que fue el fantasma de las costumbres pasadas

—¿Y Ahora?

—Ahora nosotras vamos a crear nuevas costumbres, pero no planes, ya que sabemos que das asco en eso Lily Luna Potter.

Riendo y luego dándole un beso en la boca bajaron las escaleras hasta volver al comedor. Donde encontraron que nadie había notado su ausencia ya que cada uno estaba con sus propias revelaciones.

Nadie notó que Dominique estaba volando en el patio en la parte trasera de la escoba de Locan con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ni que James había arrastrado a Molly a la cocina a darle un buen uso al Muérdago olvidado.

Y que Scorpius estaba acariciando la barriga de Rose por encima de la ropa.

Cada uno estaba teniendo una Navidad especial, y con planes seguramente arruinados.


End file.
